


There’s No We In Pregnancy

by Starrstruck_64



Series: Omega Diego [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Klaus Hargreeves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Cravings, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Emotional Roller Coaster, Five needs coffee to operate, Gen, Ghost manifestation, Hormones Are a Bitch, Levitation, Luther is oblivious at best, M/M, Meditation, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Old Wives' Tales, Omega Diego Hargreeves, Panic, Power weirdness, Pseudo-Incest, Sick Diego Hargreeves, Speculation, Stress Eating, Stressful Situations, Talks of multiples, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wardrobe malfunctions, Weight Gain, Work In Progress, cranky Diego Hargreeves, dramatic Diego Hargreeves, glossed over medical practices, labor, no beta we die like men, pregnancy complaints, pregnancy speculations, pregnant Diego, semi graphic birth, the siblings mean well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: The pregnancy secret is very short-lived. It hasn’t even been two minutes since Klaus found out when Five blinks into the kitchen for coffee, takes one look at the scene unfolding and the forgotten box on the table and says: “so you are pregnant, congratulations.”
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Omega Diego [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774891
Comments: 28
Kudos: 202





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in drafts for a while I’m dusting it off and posting the intro to get myself motivated to finish the other chapters.
> 
> In a world where the apocalypse has been averted and isn’t an issue and abo is a thing. This picks up directly after The Rabbit Isn’t Dead Yet, if you haven’t read please check it out.
> 
> Also if you need a refresher:
> 
> Luther - alpha  
> Diego - omega  
> Allison - alpha  
> Klaus - alpha  
> Five - alpha  
> Ben - beta (very much still a ghost)  
> Vanya - beta

The pregnancy secret is very short-lived. It hasn’t even been two minutes since Klaus found out when Five blinks into the kitchen for coffee, takes one look at the scene unfolding and the forgotten box on the table and says: “so you are pregnant, congratulations.”

It’s like just the mention of the P word has all the siblings filing into the kitchen each with variations of congrats and well wishes to offer. It’s sweet, even if it did ruin their little moment of having the news just for themselves. It just feels nice to have his siblings congratulating him now that he’s actually pregnant.

“How far along are you,” Allison asks as she starts working on making breakfast because this calls for a celebration.

Diego really does try to tamper down the blush from spreading when all eyes are on him once more. “Mom estimates I’m roughly three and a half weeks along.”

“I knew it,” Ben grins triumphantly pulling out the seat opposite Diego. “Didn’t I tell you that you were pregnant three weeks ago.”

“No I believe you said I was fat and putting too much butter on my waffles,” Diego huffs.

“Semantics,” Ben waves him off before leaning his elbows on the table. “The point is I guessed right, I’m even better than a test.”

Five is in the middle of pouring a cup of coffee, an eyebrow arched watching the scene unfold. “Ben did you really call Diego fat when you thought he was pregnant?”

“Not exactly,” Ben answers the same time that Diego grumbles yes. “I didn’t outright say it....I just alluded to the fact that pregnant omegas tend to fill out early on in the pregnancy.”

“You also pointed out my leather pants clearly didn’t zip because I sailed past being comfortable 15 pounds ago...” 

Even Luther cringes at that admission.

“Okay, I admit that was rather tactless of me, I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry?”

Diego is still pretty pouty but given the subject nobody really blames him. Still it takes Ben promising to forfeit his bacon for the next two weeks for Diego to finally forgive him for the comment.

“Do you have any idea how many you’ll have,” Vanya asks curiously taking her seat with her cup of tea. “I mean I know it’s early, but do you have a guess?”

“What like those old wives tales? I’m not sure there’s much credibility to those I mean Klaus couldn’t smell any change and Ben’s guess was pure luck.”

“We all know my sniffer isn’t the most reliable, it has gotten better with sobriety but I’m still pretty nose blind to some things,” Klaus says placing Diego’s plate before him as he takes his own seat. “But I mean it’s anyone’s guess really at this point. Gogo wants it to be a surprise.”

“We should make a poll,” Allison chimes in passing Luther his towering plate of French toast.

“For fun or betting,” Luther asks curiously.

“If we’re doing this it’s obviously for betting. We should make some rules too so it’s fair,” Five nods sounding more awake now that he’s on cup two.

“Obviously Klaus is restricted from playing,” Ben adds. “Actually, he can hold the money and take down our bets.”

“Is there a closing time for this poll,” Luther arches a brow suddenly interested in how this will play out.

“All bets are final once made, but you have until he goes into labor to place your bet,” Klaus nods having the foresight to look innocent when Diego glares at him for indulging their siblings.

“How accurate do we have to be? Like do we need number and gender or what,” Five asks.

“Definitely both,” Allison nods moving to sit down with her own grapefruit and cup of coffee. “Ooh we can have two polls, one for gender one for number of babies.”

“How about we don’t make bets on my fertility,” Diego grouses pouring an inordinate amount of syrup on his stack of pancakes.

It doesn’t matter though because Ben and Five are arguing what you have to pay to enter the poll and Vanya is working on a makeshift chart to keep tally of the bets placed.

“Think you’re outnumbered, daring.”

Diego knows the second his siblings start pulling together cash that it’s going to be a long 9 months. And that’s how Diego ends up spending the remainder of his pregnancy dealing with a stupid bet and his overattentive siblings attempting to use every wives’ tale in the book for an edge when they place their bets.


	2. Luther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther places his bets on the status of baby Kliego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have multiple WIPs in progress at the moment so updating is going to be stilted at best as I flip between projects. However I’ve had this fic piloted for a while now here hopefully it won’t be too long of a wait

  1. Luther



It’s been two and a half weeks since the pregnancy announcement, and Diego is fairly certain he’s dying. He knows Ben would say he’s exaggerating, but considering the ghostly beta didn’t spend the last 40 minutes alternating from being hunched over the toilet and curled up in a fetal position on the tile he doesn’t get to dispute. 

He has to keep reminding himself that pregnancy is not glamorous but it’ll be worth every second of misery when their baby arrives. It’s become a mantra of sorts to get him through this truly hellish bout of morning sickness he can’t seem to shake. 

Allison had suggested ginger tea but that had only succeeded in giving him heartburn. She’d at least been sympathetic to his plight and reassured him that the nausea would pass in time. Mom, bless her, had slowly been working her way through a rolodex of information on anti-nausea tips for him, but more often than not they all led to the same result; him, crouched over the nearest receptacle.

Feeling a momentary break in the waves of nausea that have plagued him all morning, Diego moves to flush the toilet and drag himself up to the sink to freshen up so he can feel vaguely alive. And to think he’d spent the better part of an hour in the bathroom just because he’d wanted some eggs. Unfortunately, the baby was not a fan, because no sooner had the pair of eggs been cracked in the skillet his stomach was roiling in disgust and sending him booking it to the laundry room bathroom. 

Of course Diego’s search for a gatorade, hell he’d take powerade at this point, leads him directly into Luther. He’s getting along better with the alpha these days, but right now Diego is hardly feeling up to talking. All he wants is a lemon-lime gatorade to try and hydrate and maybe some crackers if his stomach allows, but no, it's never that easy where Luther is involved.

“Still feeling nauseous huh,” because Luther may as well have Captain Obvious tattooed across his forehead. “Sorry, stupid question,” he amends when he notices Diego’s scowl.

“What do you want,” Diego grumbles trying to sidestep past his hulking brother. He manages to get around but Luther isn’t taking the hint that Diego isn’t up for mindless chatter.

“Just checking on you,” except Diego can tell by the shiftiness in Luther’s gaze that the alpha is covering up something. 

“Subtlety was never your strong suit, Luther, just spit it out already.”

If Diego didn’t feel like death reheated he might even find it comical how Luther managed to look more timid than Vanya while standing 6’5”. Currently he just finds it even more grating than usual.

“You know there’s all sorts of myths tied to the meaning of morning sickness,” Luther starts carefully keeping his gaze trained on Diego.

Diego is head deep in the fridge looking for his damned Gatorade he knows should be there when Luther’s words register. Of fucking course it’s about that stupid poll.

“So what, myths are just bullshit most of the time,” he mumbles stretching to free the lemon-lime Gatorade from its hiding spot behind the mayonnaise.

“But there’s still a fraction of myths that do derive their origin in fact,” Luther counters, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Oh yea big guy, and just what is this myth you’re using, hm?”

Closing the fridge, Diego levels Luther with his best ‘spill it’ glare as he unscrews the cap to take a large gulp. 

“Severe morning sickness is linked to a higher percentage of the pregnancy yielding a girl,” Luther says carefully keeping an eye on Diego as if testing a theory only he knows the variables.

Diego rolls his eyes readying himself to dispute that being the most idiotic reasoning he’s heard when his stomach decides to revolt.

Luther looks absolutely horrified to find out that Diego’s powers extend to everything he’s throwing regardless of his hands being the source of the projectile. And later when he’s scrubbed the kitchen down with enough bleach to strip varnish from the cabinets, Luther decides that’s as close to confirmation of his guess as he’s going to get without seeing the actual sonogram pictures.

He tells Klaus to put down ‘singleton, girl’ next to his name on the polls and hands over a crisp $20 bill.


	3. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five makes his wager on the status of Kliego baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait this has been sitting in drafts half written for ages I just couldn't get my brain to work on finishing the rest of the chapter. Thankfully I took off time for my bday and have found the drive to get some writing done so without further ado here's the next chapter :)

  1. Five



Diego finds that his nausea thankfully begins to dull somewhat as he approaches the end of his first trimester. He still has certain scents that set him off, but compared to the near constant state of dehydration he’s felt these past few weeks, and that truly horror show of a kitchen fiasco when Luther made his bet, he’s been feeling remarkably better. Which is why he’s not in the least bit surprised that’s when the other shoe drops.

He’s sat in the living room, a family sized bag of sour cream and onion potato chips at his side as he works on finding something halfway decent to watch. It’s a truly dreadful time for TV programming, nothing but court dramas and infomercials. He’s in the middle of contemplating watching Maury or sitting through the NuWave spiel for the umpteenth time when the tell-tale wooshing sound of atmosphere displacement signaling Five’s arrival alerts him to his oldest-littlest brother blinking in behind him.

Diego’s learned that Five is much like a cat. You can’t lead him into opening up, he’ll get there when he’s damned well ready. It’s why he does nothing more than give his brother a cursory nod of acknowledgement when he moves to take a seat in the armchair catty corner to him, before he goes back to channel surfing.

He can feel Five’s eyes on him though, and it’s rather grating. He wishes his brother would just come out and say things instead of mulling over them while silently judging. It’s aggravating, or maybe it’s the hormones he hasn’t quite figured out the choppy waters navigating emotions through the influx of hormones. Privately he thinks it’s mostly the fact that Five can be a judgemental know-it-all asshole, but after the incident in which he’d snapped at Vanya for cutting sandwiches vertically like a heathen, he’s willing to concede it’s likely a bit of both where Five’s concerned.

Still, the staring is grating on his nerves and he’s getting ready to say something when Five beats him to the punch.

“You’ve been craving salty things lately.”

And of course it’s one of those moments, because Five couldn’t possibly just blink in for some quality bro time. Of course it’s because of that stupid bet.

Diego arches a brow, but he isn’t really in a state to argue, after all he’s practically inhaled half a bag of chips, family sized no less, and that’s hardly the first salty thing he’s had today let alone this week.

“I wouldn’t say it’s that much of an increase,’ he lies because he’s not above doing that to prove Five wrong. The little bastard has a point though. He still goes overboard with the sweets, much to Klaus’ amusement, but lately he’s been reaching for chips and pretzels more often than not. And god he’s actually resorted to instant noodles for lunch thrice this week alone….it’s Thursday, he knows he has an issue, but he also doesn’t care.

Five arches a brow at him looking, if possible, even more unimpressed with the blatant lie. Still, he doesn’t call Diego out, at least not right away. Instead he blinks closer so he’s standing in front of Diego looking him over. It’s like all those months ago with the coffee switch, and Diego feels the need to cover up from Five’s gaze. For being stuck in his teenage body once more, he sure has that mile long stare down pat.

“You and I both know that’s a lie, but I’m willing to let it slide on one condition.” He pauses, because he’s also a dramatic bitch when he wants to be, and Diego doesn’t know where Five managed to learn how to polish his flair for being over the top, what with 45 years of his life spent alone in a wasteland, but he’s got it down to a science and it’s aggravating knowing even something he shouldn't be good at he’s managed to perfect.

“How empty is that bag?”

_ Fuck _ .

Of fucking course it’s how empty, that’s the type of person Five is, but he’s not wrong. 

Five smirks, because he’s a goddamn shark out for blood and Diego’s silence is the proverbial wounded seal bleeding out in the ocean. 

“Well?”

_ Fuckity fuck. _

The bag is of course down to the broken bits at the bottom, and when the hell did that even happen?

“Um...well, it’s empty.”

Five nods like that’s the answer to everything, and the way his brain works maybe it is, but there’s too many weird variables rattling around in Five’s brain that Diego doesn’t even want to know what an empty bag of chips could signify in that head of his.He’s at least mostly sure that it doesn’t spell doomsday; Five wouldn’t have bothered sitting through half an episode of Maury if the world were truly ending.

“Did you know that there’s an old wive’s tale linking salty food cravings to carrying a boy? There isn’t an exact science to it, but there seems to be some correlation between the cravings and gender. Still, it’s as good a measure as any.”

Diego pouts a little, he doesn’t enjoy being under a microscope, and Five has a way of making him feel extra scrutinized. Knowing that Five has been monitoring his eating habits enough to base his pregnancy guess on is a little unnerving.

“Klaus isn’t home right now, he’s on a grocery run, but Vanya has the whiteboard upstairs if you want her to add your bet.”

Five offers one last look at Diego, eying the empty bag before nodding and blinking out of the room. His name is added under Luther’s; singleton, boy.


	4. Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya discovers something about their powers and places her bet on Kliego baby(ies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be updating another fic but this idea came to me this morning and the way my brain has been with putting words together I wasn’t about to turn away actual inspiration.

3\. Vanya

Diego is in a foul mood. It seems to be his default setting as of late. Today he found out that his favorite pair of jeans, that fit perfectly last week, now have an inch between the flaps and zero prayer of ever closing.

Logically he knows they weren’t going to fit him the entire pregnancy, but it’s still a sharp reminder that yea he is gaining weight, and quicker than he imagined. These were already a pair of jeans up in size from his normal pants and they were comfy as hell. Only now the waist band was digging into him creating an obvious muffin top and the only way they were closing was with the aid of a hair tie.

And he knows it isn’t helping matters and he should just put on sweatpants, but the little debacle had sent him straight to the kitchen for ice cream.

Which is how Vanya finds him; digging into a massive sundae that may as well have been the entire half gallon for how he’s overstuffed the bowl. It’s not, but only because he has two whole bananas at the bottom, a slew of cherries, magic shell fudge, cajeta, pineapple preserve, whipped cream, and potato chips rounding out the sundae.

Vanya takes one look at the ice cream monstrosity before she makes a beeline to the fridge for a pudding cup. “Bad day,” she asks going for casual. Judging by the grunt she gets in response Diego’s not buying it one bit.

“Right...well ice cream is always a nice mood booster,” she tries again moving to sit across from Diego because she figures if she walks out now she’ll set off another tirade of how they only care about Diego for the babies. She’s been privy to that particular breakdown twice now and she’s learned it’s best to simply sit down and let Diego open up when he’s ready.

It takes until Diego’s spoon is clanking against the bottom of the mostly demolished dish for him to offer up any insight to his current ice cream binge. And it takes everything in Vanya’s power to keep a neutral face because really it would be incredibly easy to say ‘no shit’.

“My pants don’t fit.”

Vanya focuses on her pudding cup, it’s practically been scrapped clean while she was waiting Diego out but it’s a safer bet to stare at plastic than risk tipping Diego off that she’s not surprised in the least bit his pants don’t fit. He’s been eating like crazy since before they knew he was pregnant, and truthfully she thinks that’s a tip off on what this pregnancy might yield but she’s been keeping that thought to herself.

“Oh? Well we can go shopping if you’d like,” she offers instead hoping it’s not going to set off Diego; his normal hair trigger has been worse since he got pregnant.

“What’s the point? They’ll just be too tight in another week or two,” he grumbles shoving another large spoonful in his mouth.

“Diego it’s natural...you’re pregnant now, of course you’re going to be outgrowing clothes. I mean you didn’t think you were going to wear those jeans all nine months right?”

Diego huffs, shaking his head no as he focuses on playing with the melting ice cream instead. Privately Vanya thinks that’s a good sign. Lately Diego’s patience for dealing with logical arguments has been non-existent.

Vanya isn’t sure what she’s expecting to happen with this talk, she’s more focused on making sure Diego doesn’t decide to maim her with his spoon, so she’s a bit surprised when Diego suddenly scoots his chair back and stands upright.

“This shouldn’t be happening so quickly,” he pouts motioning to the front of his pants like it answers everything about his mood.

Upon further inspection Vanya notices the makeshift clasp of the hair tie being looped through the button hole to keep the flaps of the jeans together in a mostly closed manner. Huh, well now that Diego’s mentioned it he may be onto something.

Vanya’s fairly certain that Diego’s only 16 weeks along, and she knows he’s been prone to an increase in his eating, but the way his belly is curving outwards it looks less like one too many sundaes and more like he’s obviously pregnant. She knows all pregnancies are different, that omega pregnancies tend to carry bigger than average, but Diego’s 16 weeks along and that bump — because really there’s no other word for it — looks far more prominent than it should.

“These fit me last week. Today I had to shimmy them up my thighs and hop to get them over my ass and then this bullshit? Klaus put a mutant baby inside me,” he pouts eyes watering slightly as he looks at Vanya.

And oh god why was it always her privy to his whiplashing moods? Swallowing a bit nervously, Vanya shakes her head as she moves carefully around the table.

“Sweetie no, that’s not true...you’re going to have a beautiful baby. With you and Klaus for parents that kid’s gonna be a knockout,” she says trying her best to soothe him. “Forget the jeans, we’ll take Allison’s Amex for a spin, how about that?”

Diego is sniffling still but that glassy sheen to his eyes seems to be going away after the initial few blinks.So of course that’s when Klaus walks in carrying four overstuffed grocery bags, takes one look at Diego and the mostly forgotten melted bowl of ice cream, and says “good thing I remembered to buy more ice cream looks like you polished off the rest.”

Two things happen in very quick succession and Vanya is certain that if Klaus weren’t here nobody would believe her when she tried explaining later. 

Diego, in a flash of anger, grabs the spoon he’d been using with the intent to hurl it at Klaus. That was a given, even a non-pregnant Diego would have reacted fairly similar hurling whatever was on hand. No, the weird part is how the second he grabs the spoon the temperature seems to drop in the room a solid 15 degrees and two pale blue figures seem to flicker into view on either side of Klaus as if to hold him in place so the spoon won’t miss its intended target.

The spoon leaves Diego’s hand just as the figures solidify enough to get their ghastly hands on Klaus’ shoulders, and Vanya is moving on instinct extending her hand to use the minute sound waves of the spoon cutting through air to split the utensil in half as it sails on either side of Klaus.

The second the spoon passes through them, the two figures flicker out of view leaving Klaus standing there clutching the bags of groceries entirely too tight.

“What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry!”

The first thing Vanya notices is the room feels warm again. The second is there’s a faint blueish tinge on the right side of Diego’s belly that flickers faintly before fading away to his typical tanned skin.

“Klaus...please tell me that was you,” Vanya asks, even though she’s fairly certain she knows the real culprit. Her eyes stay focused on Diego’s bump, as if that blue tinge will return once more with their ghostly friends.

Klaus shakes his head as he puts the bags on the counter still looking at Diego curiously as he walks closer. “No, I don’t make a habit of conjuring ghosts to hold me down...Gogo, care to share with the class whatever the hell that was?”

To his credit Diego looks just as shaken by the events. Whatever anger has bubbled up in him at the ice cream comment is far gone, instead he’s looking rather worried.

“I...I don’t know...I just...I was angry and then those things popped up and I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it,” and those tears are back again in full force now.

“Hey...it’s okay,” it’s not but Vanya knows Klaus is far more equipped with how to calm Diego down so she’ll leave the soothing to him.

“I c-c-could have hurt y-you,” Diego sniffles leaning into Klaus.

“It’s not like I can die,” Klaus attempts to joke before he’s backpedaling once more and rubbing Diego’s back. “I know, I know..sorry that was a shitty joke...look I’m okay sweetheart, promise.”

Vanya takes that as her sign to get out of dodge before she becomes apart of another freakish ghost summoning or whatever the hell that was that just happened. Before she goes though she pulls out a $20 passing it to Klaus behind Diego’s back.

Terrifying displays of their powers apparently being hereditary aside, the kitchen incident has been rather lucrative in clues for her bet. Upstairs Vanya has Allison add her name under Five’s to keep everything copacetic; twins, fraternal boy and girl.


	5. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allison makes her bet and realizes meditation isn’t as relaxing a pastime as she was led to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be soon because I actually wrote Ben’s chapter on a whim before I even decided to write his sequel. I just need to edit it and make sure it still flows with the previous chapters.
> 
> Ngl this one was fun to write and I have no regrets for the shenanigans I put Diego through.
> 
> Also I referenced different ages because I’m taking a cookie cutter to some season 2 stuff that will be explored in depth at a later date. (Aka after this fic is finished a prequel dealing with the aftermath of s2 shenanigans and how to reconcile the timeline to explain the layout of this verse of apocalypse averted and how Kliego decided it was finally time to have kids shall be written....eventually)

4\. Allison

Diego was approaching his 25th week of pregnancy and he’s pretty much accepted that there is definitely more than one baby. Since the summoning incident the slight swell he’d seemed to sport overnight had turned into a rather prominent bump fairly quickly.

It was equal parts miraculous and annoying as hell. One would think that having to walk around daily with his ever expanding midsection would make things like balance easier to maintain. In reality he’d never been less steady footed in his life, and that waddle Klaus had proclaimed cute was getting on his last damn nerve.

He’d also taken a page out of Klaus’ book and forgone jeans in favor of leggings. It was no use attempting to find a pair in his size, and the denim just felt awfully scratchy against the skin of his hips and underbelly. That was another thing, lately he’d been living out of sweaters or anything he deemed soft to the touch. 

Klaus thought it was cute, but Diego was mortified when it resulted in him stealing one of Luther’s old shirts from pre-transformation. The faded shirt was a simple cotton shirt nearly threadbare it was old and worn, but it was so soft that Diego had adopted it as a night shirt for a solid month until outgrowing the material.

Nobody dares mention it’s obvious Diego is nesting. They know it’s liable to set off either a meltdown resulting in snotty tears or a spike of anger and the off chance of an accidental summoning. Thankfully there haven’t been anymore ghastly fiends prepared to hold siblings hostage, but nobody is eager to risk setting Diego off once more.

Klaus still isn’t sure how it happened, doesn’t recall having his powers appear until a month before his fourth birthday, and yet one of his sires apparently has a tentative enough grasp to know to protect mom by any means necessary, including maiming dad by ghost bodyguards. Truthfully he’s not sure if he’s proud or horrified by the new information, though he does count himself lucky that Diego’s trajectory power hadn’t made an appearance during Vanya’s intervention. Skewered by spoon is not how he wants to meet his maker...again.

That brief surge of panic is why Diego is currently sat cross legged in the living room on a pillow with his back against he couch. He knows he’s prone to anger on a typical day, but the further along he gets in this pregnancy, the influx of hormones has been playing absolute havoc with his emotions, causing more outbursts than he thought possible.

The others have been practically on eggshells, and contrary to what most believe, Diego doesn’t in fact enjoy being an asshole. It’s why when he finds a CD labeled ‘Guided Meditation for Relaxation & Stress Relief’ with a post-it note labeled “try it” in Five’s messy scrawl, he chooses to take the less than subtle suggestion without making a fuss.

He’s trying his best to give this meditation thing a legitimate shot. Honestly, he doesn’t have very high hopes, he’s always had trouble staying still, but lately his nerves have felt so frayed he’s willing to try anything to prevent maiming his mate. He’s barely started up the CD for stress relief when he gets the distinct feeling that he’s being watched.

And okay he gets it, sort of anyway. It’s unusual for him to be seen this exposed in the main gathering areas, but his old room had been renovated into a nursery, and his new room with Klaus felt wrong for this sort of thing. It was too dark. Perfect for sleeping and nesting, not nearly as conducive for proper meditation. At least the living room had large bay windows that allowed for a brighter setting.

Unfortunately, the living room also meant he was an open target for prying siblings. Allison and Ben has yet to put in their bets yet, and he was willing to bet a kidney that the feeling of being watched was one of them coming to make that wager.

“You cost me $10 you know, I told Five you’d sooner toss that CD than attempt meditating.”

Allison, and Diego’s not sure why but whatever semi peaceful state he’s managed to build just up and flew out the window. Since he’d announced that he and Klaus were trying to conceive he’d been bombarded by his siblings speculating things. Usually he could handle them, but there was something about Allison and Ben’s remarks in general that had his hackles raising preemptively.

He figures it’s because Allison’s has a child of her own, and of course her pregnancy was picture perfect flawless. Without meaning to, she tends to talk in a way that makes Diego feel less prepared and like he’s already botching things that should be second nature for an omega. He knows Allison is just trying to be helpful and offer advice, but he always ends up feeling like he’s floundering at sea after a conversation with her.

Ben is another story entirely, nearly two decades of being dead and only exposed to Klaus for contact had succeeded in stripping that sweet collected beta into a snarky bitch. Ben has a tendency to say what’s on his mind without pause for a second thought, given until recently Klaus was the only one who could hear him, Diego supposes the lack of buffer makes sense in a roundabout way. Ben doesn’t intend to be cruel, but he has a habit of being blunt in a way that even Five has managed to tone down. Ben tends to forget people can hear him now and all those side remarks that were once protected by the veil now tumble forward freely.

So of course it’s his luck that Allison is the one that finds him meditating in the living room.

“It was give this a go or risk a hoard of crazed ghost manifestations. I’d rather not accidentally trigger a ghostbusters-esque apocalypse,” he grumbles hoping Allison will take the hint and leave him be to meditate in peace.

Of course he has the luck of a downtrodden Willie Nelson song where his siblings are concerned. The last thing he needed was for Allison to plop down in front of him as if this was a joint meditation.

It wouldn’t be so bad if she would stop staring at him like he’s a puzzle. There’s nothing to figure out, the bet in general was a stupid idea and had only succeeded in making him feel like a side show attraction.

“Well?”

When there’s no response Diego dares opening an eye to glare at Allison. She’s still got that obvious thinking look on her face and Diego briefly entertains the thought of what possible ghosts inhabiting the living room.

“You know multiples are more common in pregnancies as you age.” It’s said in such a matter-of-fact way that Diego almost doesn’t catch the subtle dig. He gets it he’s later to the game than most omegas, but he is far from old the way she’s talking.

“I only just turned 31 two months ago, you make it sound like I’m pushing 40. Besides you’re the one nearer to mid-30s,” he is not pouting, he will deny such a look ever crosses his face.

“I’m just saying the older you get the more likely it is for twins,” she tries again clearly not deterred.

Diego fees a migraine building. He knows what’s coming next, the dreaded you’re measuring above your standard gestational age, and yes he’s well aware he looks overly large. After all he’s the one carrying all the extra weight, and god he loathes that stupid digital scale with its judgy monotone voice.

Rubbing his temples he sighs in a way he hopes suggests he’d prefer this conversation end effective immediately. Allison does not get the hint, and is still on that twin speculation, something about perhaps two boys since he’s carrying high, whatever the fuck that means. He’s already tuned her out, or rather is attempting to but her voice is grating as she continues rambling the chances of identical versus fraternal.

His head is throbbing and there’s a dull pain behind the backs of his eyes. So much for stress relief via meditating...

The heels of his hands press over his eyes and he does his best to remember to breathe, that still voice inside him repeating a soothing mantra of ‘in two three focus out three four stress’. The throbbing if anything intensifies, the pain shifting sharp before bleeding away to the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He feels a sense of lightness, and briefly he wonders if this is what enlightenment feels like?

He’s trying to sort through the floaty feeling tingling through his body when he notices it’s blessedly quiet. If anything he finds that more concerning especially when the very next sound he hears is a hissed “Diego, what are you doing?!”

Tilting his head back he pinches the bridge of his nose preparing to launch into a scathing retort of how he thought a former Hollywood Star should know what the hell meditation looks like when he opens his eyes to scowl at her only realize he’s floating a solid 8 feet in the air and his breath leaves him in a sharp rush.

“Diego,” she says once more, a hard edge to her voice that does very little to hide how worried she is in this moment.

Their rather pregnant brother is floating 8 feet off the ground, and her mind is flashing a hundred miles an hour at all the what if possibilities a fall from that height can do.

“How are you even doing that,” she says carefully moving to stand looking around trying to determine the best move to make sure Diego remains safe.

“I don’t fucking know,” Diego squeaks looking around panic clearly etched on his face as his hands flails about him. It’s the truth, he doesn’t have a clue how he’s floating or how to stop it, and then he remembers he’s eight and a half feet up in the air and hopes to every entity he can think of, tricycle bitch included, that he remains afloat until he at least figures out how to slowly lower himself to the floor once more.

Allison looks like she’s floundering a bit trying to decide what to do when Five trudges down the stairs looking like the living dead. The circles under his eyes are verging on a prominent shade purple, and it’s a testament to how out of it he is that he simply grunts a hello as he turns into the kitchen seemingly not aware of the wackiness unfolding in the living room.

There’s a beat, two, and then Five about-faces trudging over to the living room, brows furrowed together in confusion as he looks between Diego and Allison, mouth opening up and closing like a fish before settling in a pinched frown. “Explain...quickly.”

Diego and Allison begin talking over one another in quick succession. Five is not nearly caffeinated for this bullshit.

“He just started floating?!”

“I don’t fucking know?!”

Five’s jaw clenches as he glares at the empty space between Diego and the floor as if willing the answers to magically appear in some highlander quickening type moment. He is not everything nor does he know everything in the cosmos in those few seconds. Expected and yet equally frustrating.

Diego feels like his breathing is off, and his head is spinning, the ghost thing was weird, scary even, this is just unreal. He’s fucking floating and he’s not even sure how to get back down or if he wants to find out how that works because he doesn’t even know how he managed to get here in the first place.

Allison is on about that stupid meditation CD being the cause and this somehow being Five’s fault when Diego feels his stomach lurch and everything suddenly slows to a screeching halt.

It happens quickly, Diego barely has time to blink before he’s surrounded in a field of blue and feels like he’s being squeezed through a pinhole and twisted inside out. One second he’s floating, dread in the pit of his stomach, and the next Allison’s face is twisted up in horror as she reaches out instinctively and Five is a blur. Diego doesn’t even have time to gasp before his backside collided with the sofa cushions and he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him.

“Jesus Christ,” Allison shouts jilted, blinking disoriented as she pivots to face Diego’s new sprawl where Five has a hand at his shoulder, the other protectively at his waist looking somewhat manic.

“Are you okay?”

He must take too long to answer because Five is snapping his fingers moving into his sights, and that’s when Diego’s brain clicks back into place.

“What the fuck?”

He’s looking between Five and Allison and he hates that his hands are shaking and that stupid meditation CD is warbling through discarded headphones on the floor.

“Are you okay,” Five asks again, voice tight with worry as he looks Diego over, fingers itching to touch the bump and check for peace of mind.

Diego swallows nervously and does a quick mental rundown of him body from head to toe before nodding slowly. Everything’s normal and accounted for and judging by the overexcited kicks, Diego figures the little passengers aren’t even aware of the actual danger they just avoided.

“I think, meditation isn’t the best option,” he ventures after a while once he trusts his voice not to waver too much.

Five laughs, and Diego isn’t sure if it’s genuine or the result of stress and delirium but once he starts it’s nearly impossible not to join in as well. That’s how Klaus finds them all sprawled on the couch still laughing and talking over one another as they breakdown the absurdity of the last 15 minutes.

“And just what exactly was some ‘Wingardium Leviosa bullshit’,” Klaus asks arching a brow.

Allison shares one look with her brothers before bursting out laughing again shaking her head in disbelief as she pulls a folded bill out to hand to Klaus. “Good luck sweetie, you’re going to need a lot of it,” she leaving Klaus confused by the couch.

Vaguely she registers the sound of Five warping away as Diego tries to carefully explain how meditation is not nearly as relaxing as he was lead to believe while making her way upstairs to Vanya. In looping cursive she writes her name under Vanya’s on the table beside it her prediction; Twins, identical boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record the Willie Nelson line is in reference to the song “The Last Thing I Needed First Thing This Morning”, which if you’ve never heard details a truly spectacularly terrible run of bad luck of things starting with oversleeping and culminating with a breakup after a slew of other misfortunes.
> 
> Five also probably never watched Highlander but it’s one of my fave films and the quickening scene was just something I wanted to reference for a depiction of enlightenment. If you’ve never seen it essentially he main character unlocks the secrets of the universe in what is referred to as “The Quickening” where he happens to scream the line “I am everything, I know everything” while he’s overcome with knowledge and awareness.
> 
> It seemed more likely to have Five reference that than the Hangover throwback to Rain Man with Galifianakis’ calculation moment given Highlander was at least an 80s film they could have feasibly snuck out to some video store to take versus a film from a time he would have been stuck in the apocalyptic future.
> 
> In short if you haven’t listened to the song, it’s worth checking out as is the film.


	6. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is back at it with his blunt predictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit I wrote this chapter like a week after The Rabbit Isn’t Dead Yet and then it just sat in notes until I could come up with ideas for the rest of the siblings. I just polished it up and added some things to connect it with the rest of the story so thankfully this was the easiest chapter I’ve had to write in this entire fic.
> 
> I’ve dropped some hints of s2 mentions which as stated last chapter, there shall be an eventual prequel that establishes this current verse and how to account for s2 happenings.
> 
> Also bare with me on the final chapter I am still unsure how I want to go about the gender reveal.

5\. Ben

Diego is 30 weeks along and he’s reached the point where’s he’s over being pregnant. It’s a miracle, yes, and he’s thankful for the opportunity, but it’s also a goddamn pain in his back; literally and figuratively. Between how his siblings have taken to hovering in a way that suggests their alpha and beta hindbrain’s are in overdrive with the impending due date and the actual strain on his muscles from carrying around the extra weight of his bump, Diego is beyond tired.

It’s likely the only reason he agreed to let Klaus talk him into hunkering down in the living room for a Swayze film fest. Okay and maybe he was excited to watch Johnny Castle dance across the tv screen, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight to see the likes of Bodhi or John Dalton either. Hell he’d even see if he could get Klaus to agree to a Ghost rewatch so long as it meant Swayze was playing and his feet were being rubbed.

He’s even begun to relax a little, after all the house was supposed to be theirs for the better part of the afternoon. Vanya was out with practice, Luther had ventured along to check out some science exhibit Five was pretending he wasn’t geeking out over, Allison was somewhere over the great Midwest in route to Hollywood, and Ben was doing whatever ghosts did for fun. Truthfully it was the first time in months that he had some peace and quiet with Klaus and it was quite a relief.

And if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t quite figure out a comfortable position that didn’t either cause heartburn or back spasms, and the fact he’d already been warned about premature labor, he’d be spending their time in a far different way than binge watching classic Swayze films. Still, this was a nice alternative, he actually felt calm.

There were no sudden ghost appearances, thankfully outside of the kitchen spectacle a repeat had not happened. Well, at least in that manner, there had been the odd singing nanny that had appeared in the kitchen one morning and the startling realistic dog that had appeared briefly in the alley outback. There had been brief glimpses of levitation as well, but never to the same height, typically just a few inches above the floor, and only ever when his feet were completely bare. He had taken to wearing socks to bed after the first night after the revelation resulted in him stealing the covers as he floated a few feet above Klaus.

They had made their way through Red Dawn and were just getting into Dirty Dancing when Klaus hissed at the air to his left and Diego knew they’d gained a ghostly spy.

Diego sighed, of course a relaxing evening with his alpha was off the table. There was only one reason Ben would be showing up now of all times; the stupid bet. Frankly Diego was hoping that the delayed entry meant Ben would not be participating, he just had this nagging feeling he wasn’t going to like what his beta brother had to say.

Klaus groaned in response before nodding, “Fine, but you really need to stop playing the dead card Benarini, it gets old.” 

That was pretty much the only confirmation Diego got that Ben was joining them before Ben shimmered into view; a pale blue glow at first before he strengthened into a rather solid apparition at the end of the couch.

“Hello Diego, you’re looking rather well,” Ben smiles in a way Diego assumes is supposed to be disarming. It doesn’t work, Diego feels very exposed, like he’s on exhibit and Ben’s here to appraise him or some shit. He supposed that’s essentially what’s happening.

“Ben,” he nods watching his brother warily, “I thought you were out today.” 

“And miss Swayze fest? I’m hurt I wasn’t informed earlier,” Ben pouts holding a hand over where his heart would be if he were still alive. “Especially after I saved your ass with that lift,” he adds pointing at Klaus.

“Oh my god it was one time, you’re never going to let me live that down are you? Besides, I sorted it out after I sobered up,” Klaus waves at Ben dismissively.

Diego doesn’t even want to know what they’re on about, he finds the less he knows about their time in the 60s the better. Besides the changes were wiped by commission so Diego’s been treating it as a bad fever dream mostly and giving Klaus the biggest of hall passes to just never mention Destiny’s Children again. They’d each had a transgression or two he just rather forget that darker chapter.

“Come on already, out with it. I know that’s why you’re here, you’re the only one who hasn’t made their bet, so let’s hear it,” Diego snaps glaring at Ben as he crosses his arms over his chest, doing his best to ignore how the action causes his sweater to rise up above his belly button.

Ben has the gall to look affronted at being called out on the intentions of his appearance. And it might work if it weren’t for the fact that Diego can already see a slip of green between his brother’s fingers. Bingo! 

“You wound me, but since you asked...”

Ben takes the next moment to level Diego with an intense appraising look before handing Klaus a crumpled $20, “triplets; identical girls and a single boy.” It’s really fucking specific.

Klaus doesn’t even want to broach the subject of how Ben has cash. He’s not sure he wants to know what Ben gets up to with his newfound freedom interacting between the land of the living and the veil, or which sibling he swiped the cash from. Privately he suspects its Luther’s, only a mad man with a death wish would steal from Five, an utter asshole with zero shame from Vanya, and everyone knew Allison preferred plastic. Besides, he doesn’t get a chance to question it before Diego huffs annoyed by the very suggestion he’s carrying triplets, even though he’d been the one to ask for Ben’s opinion.

Diego looks downright offended as he tugs fruitlessly at his sweater trying in vain to get the fabric to cover his bump in its entirety; there’s still a stretch of skin left exposed at his waist where the fabric refuses to stretch anymore. “I am not carrying triplets.”

Ben arches a brow giving Diego a look that has the omega squirming slightly. “Sweetie you needed help getting off the couch yesterday, there’s definitely more than one pup in there, and at this point I’d say it’s fair to say even more than two.”

“It’s not my fault these damn couches are so low to the ground,” Diego snaps petulantly, flushing a pretty shade of pink before his brain catches up with the implications. “Did you just insinuate I’m too fat to get up on my own?”

“No, I implied you’re carrying triplets, and honestly is it still implying if I’m obviously correct?”

“You do know couch bound or not he can still throw things at you,” Klaus adds, looking at the 20 dollar bill in the light checking if it’s real. Privately he wouldn’t mind a brief display from those latent power fluctuations that seem to be a result from the pregnancy. Really it’s for the shock value alone, he knows ghosts don’t really have an effect on Ben what with him still being between worlds.

Ben waves Klaus’ warning off looking at Diego as he smiles, “Yea but then he’ll have to name one of the little heathens after me when it turns out I’m right. Benny is a unisex name you know,” Ben adds with a grin before disappearing as one of the throw pillows sails through the space he’d previously been occupying.

“He’s right you know, it works for either a boy or a girl,” Klaus adds, pocketing the money and reaching to gather the discarded pillow and prop it under Diego’s feet.

“We are not naming our kid after him.”

“Of course sweetheart I’ll mark it off the list,” Klaus says in his most placating tone knowing this will pass soon enough and all the variations of the name Ben that Diego had painstakingly looked up will be back on the list by nightfall.


	7. Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kliego babies make their appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the delay it took forever to get my brain to finish this.

+1 Klaus

Diego was just shy of 35 weeks pregnant and had been in a foul mood since Grace suggested bedrest nearly a week and a half prior. He trusted mom, of course, but being stuck in a bed was the last thing he wanted.

He felt impossibly large these days, nothing fit properly, and everyone was walking around him like he was a ticking time bomb. Given the ghastly specters, the random bouts of levitation, and his own trajectory manipulation he supposes perhaps his siblings had a legitimate concern.

The worst part of it all was no matter how many pillows he had, there wasn’t a damn comfortable position to be found in bed. Never mind that his back had been tight since he woke up and he’d discovered the joys of Braxton Hicks earlier in the week. On more than one occasion he’d snapped at Klaus for putting devious monsters inside him. Only to end up in tears minutes later that they were being fussy because they likely hated him.

Klaus, bless his heart, was coping rather well with Diego’s outbursts. It helped that knives had been banned from the bedroom, every meal arriving pre-cut and with plastic forks and spoons to cut down on potential throwing hazards.

The other thing that was beyond annoying was having to pee all the damn time. It was bad enough having the little ones, Diego was past denying there were multiples, using his bladder as a personal bounce house, but the process of crawling out of bed to waddle to the bathroom was more arduous than Diego cared to admit. Having to do it several times in relative quick succession was hell.

Klaus had taken to hovering and that pissed Diego off more than the never-ending need to pee. It was just a cocktail of triggers culminating to put Diego in a bad mood. 

His skin itched, he felt caged, everyone was stuck between hovering and avoiding him, he needed to pee for the umpteenth time, and his back was spasming.

It was hell.

“Don’t just stand there, if you’re going to hover at least help me to the bathroom. Your kids are playing soccer with my bladder.”

Klaus bites back the retort of ‘my kids?’ and dutifully nods moving to help Diego off the bed. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

It’s the wrong thing to say apparently because the second he has his feet under him, Diego is swatting away klaus’ hands to angrily waddle his way to the bathroom solo. “Pregnant people pee a lot Klaus, I’m not defective.”

“I didn’t say you were...just...well you’ve been rubbing your back, and you keep grimacing and I’m wondering if it’s actually pee...” he trails off noticing Diego has stopped to glare at him.

“I’m rubbing my back because it keeps spasming...because I’ve put on god knows how much weight from your kids and it hurts and I can’t find a damn comfortable position because everything ah—“

Whatever tirade Diego is about to go on comes to a screeching halt as he doubles over in pain. Maybe Klaus was onto something about the back spasms after all, Diego can’t even be mad he’s caught on the fact that he’s not even 35 weeks yet and surely that’s too early.

“Get m-mom,” he manages as he reaches out to use the wall to straighten up again.

Klaus nods and in a flurry of long limbs is running out the door shouting for Grace. It’s no wonder his departure is signal enough for the siblings to make their re-emergence.

Allison appears first, a sympathetic frown on her face as she enters the room. “Can you walk?”

Diego wants to glare but he knows it’s a fair question, he’s still braced against the wall and his legs feel wobbly even to him. Still he nods slowly and Allison steps closer offering an arm in support.

“Come on, let’s get you down to infirmary.”

“How long have you been experiencing contractions,” Five asks blinking into view on Diego’s other side.

Allison looks just as interested in the answer to this question and Diego realizes he doesn’t exactly have one for them. “I...I don’t know? My back has been sore all morning but I just figured it was those Braxton Hicks again.”

Five frowns looking quite displeased as he writes something down. “Chances are you’re already in active labor. Tell us when the next contraction starts so we can begin timing them.”

They’re halfway down the stairs when Diego tries to turn back complaining that he doesn’t have his birthing music. It nearly causes a heated argument between him and Five, powers thrumming with an aura of blue surrounding them as the portraits tremble in the stairwell.

“I’ll get the tape and bring it to the infirmary,” Vanya pipes up earning twin glares. “Promise, you’ll have your birthing music,” she nods seriously and there’s a tense moment before Diego nods and the painting still.

“Happy? Now come on, I really don’t want to have to deliver any nieces or nephews on the stairs,” Five grumbles helping Allison guide Diego down to the infirmary.

Ben pops up at the bottom of the stairs holding a rolled up garish looking semi-frayed pepto-pink blanket looking as panicked as Klaus had sounded earlier. “Klaus said De was in labor and needed his soothing blanket,” he holds up the offending fabric.

Diego is just about to snap and ask where in the hell Klaus is when he feels another wave of contractions hit and he slips down the final two steps reaching out to grip Five’s shoulder for balance.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you...” Luther asks carefully coming into view from behind Allison.

It’s a testament to how in pain Diego is that he wordlessly gives a nod and allows Luther to pick him up for the rest of the trip.

Five scrawls down a time for the contractions and continues to lead the way to the infirmary rattling off a list of things that should be ready while Ben nods on in agreement. When they finally do make it to the infirmary, Grace is already scrubbed and prepping her needles while Klaus is getting dressed in the required PPE.

“He’s in active labor, contractions are roughly six and a half minutes apart. I’d recommend you prep for the spinal block so we can get to delivering those babies,” Five flips his book closed turning to look at Grace.

“We aren’t doing anything without my tape,” Diego whines from his perch in Luther’s arms.

“Try telling that to the babies Diego, they’re not going to wait,” Allison tries to reason.

The lights flicker and the metal tray holding then spinal block trembles slightly as Diego scowls at Allison. “I want my tape,” he repeats evenly.

Allison is two seconds away from contemplating rumoring her brother when Vanya sprints in holding the tape in question. “Found it!”

“Thank you dear, now Luther would you set your brother down on the exam table? Klaus please stand in front of Diego to help brace him for this next part,” Grace says working on prepping the first needle with a local anesthetic. “Allison and Five would you please wash up, I’ll be needing a few extra set of hands for this next part.

It’s like a switch is flipped and they all scatter to their appointed spots. Vanya works on getting the tape set up as Allison and Five head to the sink to begin scrubbing. Luther gets Diego seated on the exam table and Ben is doing his best to stay near for support but remain out of the way.

“Hey sweetheart I need you to focus on me okay,” Klaus murmurs moving to stand in front of Diego to help brace him so he can bend forward around his bump. “Just look at me and breathe okay?”

“Lean him forward a little more, dear,” Grace uses an alcohol swab to clean the area. “You’re going to feel a little pinprick,” is all the warning she gives before numbing the area. 

“Doing so good, Gogo...just breathe okay?”

And Grace is reaching for the larger needle now, “you may feel some pressure with this one but I need you to stay still for me darling.”

Diego grips ahold of Klaus’ arms tightly. He feels uncomfortable, the position needed for thisjust leaves him breathless from how the babies are pushing against his diaphragm.

“Almost done...and there we go,” Grace smiles setting the larger needle aside. “Luther may you please set Diego on gurney? Five, are you and Allison ready now?”

“Yes ma’am,” Five nods blinking before Grace with his hands scrubbed and in gloves.

“You’re doing so good sweetheart,” Klaus murmurs taking hold of one of Diego’s hands. “Can you believe they’re finally here?”

“Excellent, if you’ll follow me to the OR we can prep the sheets for Diego. Ben sweetie you can keep your siblings up to date on the proceedings,” Grace nods as she pushes the gurney into the OR.

“Good luck,” Vanya offers in support as the group passes through the double doors. “Hard to believe it’s actually time.”

Luther hums in agreement watching as Grace wheels Diego away. It’s been an eventful few months, and now they were finally going to meet the little ones. 

Inside the OR, Grace runs a tight ship. Five and Allison are quick to get the sheets up blocking Diego’s bump from view while Klaus moves to stay by his mate’s head. 

“Won’t be much longer until they’re here,” Klaus smiles taking hold of Diego’s hand.

“Okay sweetie you’re going to feel some pressure,” Grace says as she makes her incision and uses the forceps to keep the site open as she reaches to make an incision on the uterine wall next. 

“Going in for baby A,” she says making another cut to rupture the first amniotic sac. Allison is on standby as Grace ties off the umbilical cord to cut passing the baby over.

There’s a half second of silence before the baby sputters and starts crying as Allison works to clean them and get them assessed. 10 fingers and toes, limbs all in tact, and a working set of lungs, “baby A is a boy...weighing 5 pounds 6 ounces,” Allison says bringing him over to Klaus and Diego. “You two have a name for this lil guy?”

Diego takes one look at their little boy and nods, “Benito Sebastian.”

Outside the room Ben shimmers into view looking a little teary. “The first one is a boy, Benito, they actually named him after me,” he smiles earning himself a hug from Luther and a congratulations from Vanya.

Allison nods taking Benito over to the incubator Grace had prepped before rewashing her hands to help with the rest of the delivery. Five slides closer to help Grace as she works on her next incision slicing through the secondary sac. 

“Babies B and C are twin girls, likely identical,” Grace says as she brings out one girl and then a second after she’s tied off their umbilical cords.

Five takes hold of one of the girls as Allison takes the second to get them cleaned and weighed. They leave Grace to remove the placentas and get Diego stitched up once more. 

“Baby B weighs 4 pounds 13.5 ounces,” Five calls out getting her wrapped to being over to Diego.

“Baby C weighs 5 pounds 2 ounces,” Allison adds bringing her over as well.

“Natalia Quinn,” Diego says looking towards Five, delighting at the look of shock on his brother’s face as realization sinks in for the name’s inspiration. “And Vanessa Grace.”

“Now children please put the girls in their incubator I need to look them over. Diego darling you did such a good job, I’m going to have Klaus take you back to infirmary and I’ll be in shortly with the children.

Diego doesn’t remember too much after that, he vaguely recalls coming through the double doors and seeing Ben arguing with Luther about the fairness of betting pools.

“You lost anyway, and Vanya and Allison guesses the wrong types of twins.”

“How do we know you weren’t there for the actual sonogram?”

Diego tunes out when Ben starts to get into how Klaus would have been able to see him. He just feels tired and beat to hell, he couldn’t possibly care less about the stupid bet. Instead he focuses on Klaus, the way his curls look like a halo against the light, and he can’t stop smiling.

“What is it, have I got something on my face?”

Instead of an answer Diego motions Klaus closer, the second he’s in range he tugs his alpha close for a kiss. It’s answer enough. It’s been a stressful year, from time travel madness to pregnancy and everything in between, but they have three little ones that make it worth every second.

“I know, I love them too,” Klaus murmurs stealing one more kiss.

Much later after the anesthetic has finally worn off, Diego finds himself propped up in bed surrounded by his siblings. Beside the bed in three incubators are the newest additions to the family.

“The little ones are in good shape sweetie, they should be good to be moved to their rooms when you’re done here as well. I’d say just some monitoring the rest of the week and you all can head out,” Grace is sure to tell him as she fluffs his pillows.

“Thanks mom...it’ll be nice getting them settled in the nursery.”

“I know we can’t hold them but can we still be introduced to our nieces and nephew,” Vanya asks the question in everyone’s mind.

Klaus smiles and motions Vanya closer. He’s getting ready to start introductions when Ben cuts in swiftly.

“As many of you know by now, I won the bet. Contrary to the hearsay being thrown about I did not cheat. However, I am not in need of cash, so I’d like to take this opportunity to say my winnings will be going into a fund for my nieces and nephew instead. And for those sore losers I just have this to say....be better next time and maybe you’ll win,” Ben teases blinking out of view before Luther can swat at him.

If it didn’t hurt to laugh Diego is certain he would absolutely rolling. Instead he tries to hide the smile threatening to split his face as Allison chastises Luther about behaving in the infirmary. He barely manages it and only because Five has pushed his way to stand in front of the incubators asking Klaus which of the girls is Natalia, as if he’s being slick.

This time when Klaus starts introductions nobody interrupts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve never had kids and part of why this took so long was trying to find out info for this type of pregnancy. Between cesarean and info on triplets which was admittedly harder than I thought it would be to find.
> 
> Like triplets tend to come early, between 30-36 weeks, the average being around 32 weeks. And the average weight is apparently 4 pounds a kid but the weights used here are from an actual mom who carried to 35 weeks.
> 
> Needless to say I know more about triplet pregnancies and cesareans than I ever thought I’d know about being childless 😂


End file.
